


Vampire

by kaige68



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, honestly, do I look anemic to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Vampire bingo square at 1_million_words. Huge thanks to every there for the cheerleading! ALSO: This is more Earth's Mightiest Heroes Cartoon Verse in my head than The Avengers Movie Verse.
> 
> Not beta read. Con-crit is appreciated, and corrections are helpful.

“Tell me, honestly, do I look anemic to you?” Clint leaned in to Bruce’s personal space and used a finger to draw down his lower eye lid. “Can you tell?”

Bruce leaned away. “What are you talking about?”

“Post Op Medical Clearance! That woman has taken gallons of my blood in the past few weeks! My organs will fail from lack of oxygen!” Clint threw his hands in the air with exasperation.

“I think _gallons_ is an exaggeration, don’t you?”

“No, I’m sure it’s gallons!” Clint humphed, crossed his arms over his chest. “They could be endangering my health! I could be an experiment for SHIELD. That or Velma is a vampire. _I vant to take your blahd._ ”

“I’m sure they aren’t endangering your health, and you look fine right now. If they were taking gallons, you wouldn’t be able to be this sarcastic.” Bruce turned back to the results he had been reading. “And don’t let Natasha hear you say that.”

“Yeah, Doc, I haven’t lost enough blood to be _that_ stupid.”


End file.
